Clover's Story A Visit to the Busy, Buzzy Bees
'''Clover's Story A Visit to the Busy, Buzzy Bees '''is when Girl Scout Daisies learn all about Clover and how to use resources wisely. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Clover petal, she will know how to use resources wisely, just like Clover the Clover. Girl Scout Daisies must do these three things to earn the Clover petal: # Enjoy “Clover’s Story,” then talk about it. # Make a collage using old magazines or postcards # Practice being resourceful A Visit to the Busy, Buzzy Bees The sun had just appeared in the sky when the Flower Friends woke up and got ready for another fun day. Chatting and laughing, they each helped wash Lupe’s petal-powered car. “I love it when the car looks all shiny and clean in the sun,” Zinni said. “And Clover’s idea to collect rainwater in pails means we don’t waste water,” Vi added. “That was smart, Clover!” Clover blushed. “I’m happy any time I can think of ways touse things wisely,” she said. “Now, let’s go on our trip. I can’t wait to give you a tour of my friend Henry’s honeybee garden!” Clover hopped into the driver’s seat of the car. The petal- powered car ran on flower power. Every part of the flower helped the car go! A few minutes later, the Flower Friends arrived at the garden. Clover and her friends headed over to a patch of beehives. Swarms of black and yellow honeybees flew around them. “The honeybees live in hives,” Clover explained. “But they love to fly around outside, too.” “How do bees make honey?” Zinni asked. “First, bees gather nectar from plants and flowers,” Clover told them. “Then, they store it in a honeycomb to make honey.” One of the honeybees flew by. “We love buzzing aroundthe flowers,” she said. “And, we like turning flower nectar into something sweet to eat.” Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Just then, Clover’s friend Henry flew over, carrying severaljars. “Hi, Clover,” Henry said. “I have a surprise for you.” Since you always help me take such good care of thegarden, here is some honey for you and your friends.” “Thanks, Henry!” Clover said.“What should we do with our honey?” Zinni asked Clover. Clover thought for a moment. “I know,” she replied. “Let’s throw a tea party when we get back!” Back at the garden, Clover called the other Flower Friends over. “Hey, everyone!” Clover called out. “We brought some honey back fromthe beekeeper’s garden. We can use the honey in our tea. And, we can make a honey dip using our leftover yogurt and apples,” she added. “That’s a great idea,” Gloria said. “It’s smart to use our leftoverfood instead of throwing it away – and the dip will be tasty, too.” “Thanks for taking us to visit the beekeeper’s garden, Clover,”Vi said. “I’m glad you had fun,” Clover said. A few bees flew past their table. They were flying to the Daisy Flower Garden. “And thank you for making our honey,” Clover called to them. The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others respect authority, use resources wisely, Gallery Cq5dam.thumbnail.319..png|Clover Petal 3264298bbbb993e05e136026155fdbbb--use-resources-wisely-daisy-petal-recycling-center.jpg daisy-gs-colorpage-greenpetal-206x275.png|Clover Coloring Page External links https://my.girlscouts.org/content/dam/girlscouts-vtk/local/aid/meetings/D14DP08/Clovers-Story.pdf https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Pq0mbB_c4A Category:Daisies Category:Fun Patches Category:Use Resources Wisely